The Unknown and The Diaries
by The Aussie Slytherin
Summary: *Sight AU* Harry’s life at the Dursley’s isn’t as bad as people think. He has several Muggle friends. But Summer before 7th year Harry receives something of his mothers, and finds out an astonishing fact that will change his and Remus’s lives fore
1. The Death of Emily the Ferret

Okay, I've been thinking. And all that did was just built up on an idea I had ages ago, and now I have to write the story, because if I don't I'll go insane due to plot bunnies racing around in my head.  
  
Dedicated to my mum who bought me a new computer chair (very comfortable) and this really wicked necklace with a snake on it for Christmas.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Andre, Charly, Jessica, Angel, possibly some other characters (don't know yet) and Harry's dead ferret Emily. And my chocolate stash. Keep away from the chocolate and I wont have to kill you.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Unknown and The Diaries  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry Potter and Andre Webber were walking along the road, not all that far away from Privet Drive, continuing an argument that had been going on for centuries. Well, a few years at least.  
  
"You let her out near the pool, didn't you Andre?"  
  
"Yes Harry, but I didn't mean for her to drown. She had a mind of her own, and that mind decided that it wanted to see Angel's pool."  
  
Harry threw up his hands in exasperation. "Andre, you're completely missing the point! Angel has a pool. You knew it was there. You were supposed to be looking after Emily for me. You let her out in Angel's garden. She drowned in the pool. It was your fault."  
  
"Oh, and you were SO upset when I wrote and told you, weren't you?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes I was, actually."  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
^Second Year^  
  
Harry took the letter from Hedwig that morning and offered her a piece of toast. She took it and flew away.  
  
"Who's that from Harry?" Hermione had asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno. Let me open it."  
  
He read the letter quickly.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Er, you know how I'm supposed to be taking care of Emily? Well, she kind of drowned in Angel's pool. I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new rat - er, ferret. Sorry again.  
  
From Andre  
  
He looked up and stared into space. "Andre killed my ferret."  
  
Hermione and Ron gave him weird looks, but didn't comment.  
  
"Oh well, she bit me anyway," Harry muttered as he went back to breakfast. Harry's ferret was never mentioned at Hogwarts again.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
Andre looked as though he was about to scream in frustration. He spun on his heel to deliver his arguing statement, but tripped over an inconvenient tree branch and fell on his backside.  
  
Harry noticed that a few girls across the street had seen Andre's spectacular fall, and two of them came over.  
  
"Hi Andre, Harry," the girl with blonde hair said.  
  
Harry smiled. "Hey Charlotte."  
  
She frowned. "What have I told you about calling me that???"  
  
Harry smiled sweetly at her. "Why Charlotte, I don't recall you telling me anything!"  
  
"Harry! It's Charly! Call me Charly!"  
  
Harry just grinned.  
  
"Hi Charly," Andre said, still not getting up. Her friend with strawberry blonde hair rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hi Harry, are you coming to my birthday party?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Jess."  
  
Jessica smiled at him, and then turned to Andre. "You're invited too, but if you act like the clumsy freak you are then I'll never forgive you!"  
  
Andre sighed. "Sure thing Jessica. Whatever you say."  
  
Charly and Jessica waved and rejoined their other three friends, all of them going into a nearby house.  
  
Once they had been gone nearly three minutes, Andre broke the silence. "Okay, that's it! I give up!"  
  
Harry suppressed a smile. "Oh come on Andre, its not that bad!"  
  
Andre looked up pitifully at his friend. "Yes it is. Have you ever wanted to date a girl who thinks you're a clumsy freak?"  
  
"No Andre, but that's not the point, my friend." Harry sighed as Andre raised his eyebrows. "You want to know what the point is?" The other boy nodded. "Think about it, things could be so much worse. You might be killed by some idiot with a chainsaw, or drown in Angel's pool."  
  
"Harry, no one could drown in Angel's pool."  
  
"Emily did."  
  
"Your pet rat doesn't count, Harry. Look, I know that my problems seem pathetic to you, but they're what us normal people have to worry about."  
  
"Andre, I'm not saying that your problems are trivial, I'm just trying to put things in perspective for you."  
  
"Ah. Sort out my priorities and all that shit."  
  
"Yep, all that shit." He frowned for a second. "And by the way, Emily was a ferret, not a rat. Remember, you killed her."  
  
"Harry, I couldn't predict that she'd go over to the pool! I'm not that Trelawny woman you keep complaining about!"  
  
"Not that it would help if you were. She's a fraud."  
  
"Yep, still complaining about her. I don't see why you don't quit her class."  
  
"Because, if I did, who would I complain about!"  
  
Andre just sighed. Harry held out a hand and pulled his friend to his feet. The two of them continued the journey through the neighbourhood to Angela Crawford's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! Pretty please? With a new chapter on top? 


	2. The Table Confetti Treaty

I only just wrote and posted the first chapter, but I kept writing and here's the second one!  
  
Dedicated to my dog for not being annoying while I was writing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own any characters you don't recognise, Laurie's Table Confetti (TC) and the TC Treaty. AND the Void.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Unknown and The Diaries  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
When Harry and Andre arrived at the Crawford's, they found Angel out by the pool. She was sitting in an outdoor chair and watching in fascinated horror as her best friend Laurie Watson danced around the outdoor table a few feet away, laughing evilly and scattering something on the table.  
  
She danced in their direction as she saw them arrive. She hadn't seen Harry since the summer before. "Hiya Harry!" she took some of the stuff she was throwing around and sprinkled it on Harry's head, before skipping back to the table.  
  
Harry brushed the stuff out of his hair to find small silver stars on his hand. He turned and glared at Angel accusingly, ignoring the sound of Laurie beginning to sing Jingle Bells...on the second of July. "Alright, confess! Angela Rachelle Crawford, were you the one who broke the rules? Did you give Laurie the Table Confetti???"  
  
Angel's eyes widened. "Do I look stupid, Harry James Potter? No one in their right mind would give Laurie the TC."  
  
Harry walked over to the table, getting showered with more TC for his efforts. "Laurie?"  
  
She ignored him and switched from Jingle Bells to Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer.  
  
"Laura Juliet Watson! Where did you get the TC???"  
  
Laurie gave a slight squeal in fright. "Harry, don't say you're angry, you only call me Laura when you're angry."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Laurie, just spill."  
  
She sighed. "Okay, I stole them from my mum. You see, she bought them for her dinner party, but decided not to use them. I asked if I could have them and she said yes."  
  
"Laurie, it's not stealing if you asked and she gave them to you," Angel said as she and Andre walked over to join them, having seen that Laurie had stopped throwing the TC.  
  
She glared at her. "Whatever. You don't always have to be right, Angel, it makes you sound so arrogant!"  
  
Angel poked her tongue out at her.  
  
Andre spoke before the two girls got too involved in one of their daily arguments. "Laurie, you know you're not allowed to have Table Confetti. Not since we all signed the TC treaty."  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
^Summer Before Sixth Year^  
  
"Hey Laurie, sign this will you?" Harry asked her on the second last day of summer. "It's a treaty that says that Marc has to stop smoking and that you aren't allowed to have TC."  
  
Laurie took the piece of paper and began to read it aloud.  
  
'This treaty is to ensure that Laura Juliet Watson is not allowed to have any Table Confetti due to the fact that it sends her hyper.  
  
This treaty is to also ensure that Marcus Timothy Kenton must give up smoking due to the fact that it is bad for his health and will eventually kill him.  
  
Signatures are as follows:  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
Brian Matthew Whitton  
  
Angela Rachelle Crawford  
  
Andre Webber  
  
Marcus Timothy Kenton  
  
Charly Diana Killworth  
  
Jessica Carolyn Peterson  
  
Sonea Isabelle Webber'  
  
She looked up. "Still didn't get Andre's middle name?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I want to know how much he payed to make Sonea keep silent for him. So, will you sign?"  
  
Laurie nodded. "I solemnly swear to give up TC so that Marc will give up smoking."  
  
Harry smiled as she signed her name with a flourish. "Good. Now, let's go stop Andre and Jess from tearing each other's throats out."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
"Speaking of the treaty," Harry said, changing the subject. "Where ARE Marc, Brian and Sonea?"  
  
Andre smirked as Angel and Laurie dissolved into giggles. "Oh yes, I know where they are. Lets see, Sonea is cleaning out the spare room, and I think Marc has to tidy the spare room. And Brian has to tidy the Void."  
  
Harry gasped. "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
Laurie shook her head. "Nope, it's all true! Isn't that terrible though? How are we ever going to find anything???"  
  
Angel shook her head. "I don't know how we find anything in there now!"  
  
Harry glared at her. "Angela, you should know better than to diss the Void in front of me."  
  
Angel took a step back from him. "I'm sorry Harry, I'll never do it again."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "See that you don't. Now, why don't you tell me WHY they're being dealt inconceivable life-altering punishment?"  
  
"Well," Laurie began, "It's all Brian's fault, as it usually is with him and Marc. They played a prank on old Mr Jenkins next door - "  
  
"You mean the grumpy old guy that I spilt blue paint all over last summer?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's him," Angel confirmed.  
  
Harry snorted. "Whatever they did, he deserved it. Aunt Petunia gave me a weeks worth of polishing to do, and it was all trophies and stuff! I do enough of that in detention at school!"  
  
"Like Laurie was saying," Andre interrupted. "They played a prank on him, and he caught them afterwards, but Sonea was there telling them off. He didn't hear her and thought that she was with them. He called Mum, who called Mrs Kenton and Mrs Whitton. They all got punishment."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiya! Please, review. I live for reviews. Really! Make me write really really fast! 


	3. The Story of The Black Void

Yay! Another chapter! Now, there's something that I have to do: Thank the reviewers of course!  
  
shdurrani ~ Yep, before 7th year. I hope you keep reading!  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw ~ Glad you think it's funny. Gee, DO wonder what this life-changing event is too....well not really but still.  
  
Heavenly222 ~ Glad you like it. And the diaries....well, he has to find out SOMEHOW!  
  
Sarah Louise ~ *Hides* calm down! Stop yelling! Sorry, I didn't mean to start a new story, honest! I'm glad you like it though.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Unknown and The Diaries  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Anyone who had known Harry, Andre, Sonea, Angel, Laurie, Brian, Marc, Charly, and Jess for any amount of time since they were five would be able to tell you that all nine of them were inseparable.  
  
When they had found out that Harry wasn't going to Stonewall with the rest of them, they had been miserable.  
  
And they had taken it out on the locals. It was a well-known fact in Little Whinging, Surrey, that if the Raiders (as they called themselves) were upset, they would probably prank somebody. Or everybody.  
  
And because of that they had all been grounded.  
  
When they finally were out of trouble, there was only two days until Harry was leaving, so they had made the most of it.  
  
Thus, the Black Void had been born. It was the old shed that belonged to Brian's family, and the Raiders had claimed it for themselves. They decorated in black, silver, and later red, and spent nearly all their time there. The adults rarely dared to even go near it.  
  
The Void was perpetually messy. An unavoidable fact considering that nine teenagers occupied the place almost constantly.  
  
And a few weeks after the Void had been cleaned, it was just as messy as before.  
  
The Raiders were sitting or laying on the chairs or floor of the Void, eating pizza, drinking Coke, eating chocolate, and getting hyper from all the sugar.  
  
Laurie glared at Harry. "You ARE going to be here tomorrow, whether you like it or not! It's your birthday, we're throwing a party, and you have to be here!"  
  
Harry blinked. "Laurie, I never said that I wouldn't be."  
  
She frowned. "Oh yeah."  
  
"Anyway," Angel said, changing the subject away from her friend's insanity. "How did you make this place so messy! It was only cleaned a little while ago!"  
  
Sonea laughed. "Angel, since when have these boys been able to keep ANYTHING clean?"  
  
"Good point Sonea."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his Potions essay.  
  
"Hey guys, I've got a joke for you," Brian said suddenly. They all groaned. Brian was infamous for his bad taste in jokes.  
  
"Go on then," Andre said in resignation. "We all know you'll never stop pestering us if we don't let you tell it."  
  
"What's the difference between a lighthouse keeper, a thief, and a pot of glue?"  
  
Andre shrugged. "Who cares?"  
  
Brian glared at him. "One watches over seas, one seizes watches."  
  
"And the pot of glue?" Harry asked, having heard the same joke from Sirius not too long ago.  
  
Brian grinned. "Ah, that's where you get stuck!"  
  
They all groaned again.  
  
"That was really bad, Bri. Where'd you hear it?" Jessica asked.  
  
"It was in my Christmas cracker."  
  
They stared at him in silence, before Harry spoke. "Brian, that was seven, nearly eight, months ago. Are you saying that you've been sitting on that joke since then???"  
  
Brian just smiled, proving Harry's guess to be correct.  
  
**************************************************  
  
The next morning Harry was predictably woken up at five AM by several owls flying in his window to deliver presents.  
  
He quickly took the packages and letters from each owl, allowing them to go back to their owners. Hedwig, of course, stayed.  
  
Harry opened the gifts from his friends first. Ron had sent him a snitch signed by the Irish Seeker; Hermione had picked a book on Animagi (even though he didn't need it...); Hagrid, a box of various sweets from Honeydukes; Dean and Seamus had apparently gone in together to by him a new pair of gloves for Quidditch; Neville had gotten him a Rememberall, more in memory of their first year than any real need for it; and Sirius had sent a box.  
  
Harry was a bit wary to open the box, as it had breathing holes on each side. He picked up the letter first, hoping to find some clue as to what it contained.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Due to the fact that I sent you something in a box with breathing holes, I believe I am right to assume that you are reading this letter before opening the box. I hope so; I wouldn't want you to shock yourself too much.  
  
Your present is something that I remember you saying you wouldn't mind having last year. I wasn't sure it was such a good idea, but Moony talked me into it. And he won't tell me what it is that HE'S sending you.  
  
Anyway, her name is Leith, and I hope you like her and aren't going to come after me with a pitchfork/knife/wand/feather/banana with the purpose of torture/death.  
  
Hope you have a great birthday, and I'll see you around mid-August when you visit the Weasleys.  
  
Love Sirius  
  
  
  
Harry opened the box, thinking he knew what it contained. He was right. Leith was a beautiful, two foot long red snake with silver underneath and silver eyes.  
  
~Hello,~ he said quietly, hoping he wouldn't wake anyone up. He was in enough trouble as it was.  
  
~Hello,~ Leith replied. ~Who are you?~  
  
~My name is Harry.~  
  
~I am Leith. Pleassssed to meet you.~  
  
She slithered up his arm and coiled herself around his neck, watching him look at the final two presents.  
  
Harry thought for a minute. One had to be from Remus, but he couldn't think of anyone else who might have sent the last one.  
  
He shrugged and opened the one that was from Remus. There were three books and a quick note. He read the titles of the books first.  
  
'The Marauder's Guide to Marauding at Hogwarts', 'Lily's Guide to Surviving the Marauders at Hogwarts', and 'Moony and Padfoot's Guide to Marauding After You Leave Hogwarts (Sequel to 'The Marauder's Guide to Marauding at Hogwarts')'.  
  
Harry laughed quietly and picked up the note.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
No doubt you are amused by the titles of these books. Believe me, it's even funnier to read them, especially Lily's one. We wrote our book before graduation, and didn't find out that Lily had written a book until the next year.  
  
Sirius and I wrote the sequel last year, and only just got it published.  
  
I hope you enjoy this little peek into the Marauder's lives, and that you get a lot of ideas of how to annoy/humiliate Snape/Malfoy/anyone else such as McGonagall.  
  
Remus  
  
  
  
Harry grinned and set the books aside, planning to show them to his friends the next day.  
  
He turned to the last package. A letter was taped on the side. He took it and opened it.  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
I knew your mother for a very long time, and I was the only person who knew the complete truth. That was because she left in my possession her diaries from her first year at Hogwarts until just before you went into hiding.  
  
I believe that you also deserve the truth, and therefore I have sent to you your mother's diaries.  
  
I loved Lily like the sister I never had Harry, and although you and I will never meet I wish you the best of luck in the future.  
  
Do not try to contact me. This was a time-delayed delivery, which I set up when you would have been nine.  
  
At the time I am dying, and will have done by the time you get this on your seventeenth birthday.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Samantha Ashton Lupin  
  
  
  
Harry stared in surprise, and mentally vowed to ask Remus if he had a sister.  
  
He opened the package and took out the first diary. It was a small black book with the name Lily Evans written on the front.  
  
Harry opened it to the first page and began to read.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, if you all review like good little readers, I'll be able to write the next chapter really quick and you'll all find out THE TRUTH! And of course, there's Harry's party too. 


	4. What's in Lily's Diary

Hm, a little more of drama in this chapter than humour. What a tragedy. I'm more of a humour girl.  
  
Longer than usual, but don't expect that to last long. Lily's relevant diary entries took up a bit more space than I would have liked.  
  
SilverMoon ~ Here's more ASAP indeed! And some nice innocent truth!  
  
fang-gurlie ~ Glad you think so!  
  
shdurrani ~ Yeah, gotta love the evil cliffies! My first cliffie!  
  
Heavenly222 ~ Loved it? Cool!  
  
blue c ~ Gah! Not the puppydog eyes.....fine! Here! Read!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Unknown and The Diaries  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
30th July, 1979  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I found out some very disturbing information today. I am not a Muggle-born witch as I had thought. I was adopted at the age of three months from an orphanage, where my mother had left me two days before being killed.  
  
She was a witch, and a pureblood from the line of Rowena Ravenclaw. Her name was Sarah, and she had been married to a man called Tom Riddle, who is my father and descended from Salazar Slytherin.  
  
And Dumbledore just told me this today, my twentieth birthday. He also told me that my father, Tom Riddle, is know known as Lord Voldemort, the most feared and detested dark wizard in over a century. No one was this scared of even Grindelwald.  
  
I'm scared, I don't think that Voldemort knows that I'm his daughter, or even that I exist, but I don't even want to think of what might happen to me or my friends if he finds out.  
  
I had best leave this here, it's barely halfway through the day yet and my birthday party is due to begin.  
  
Love Lily  
  
  
  
Harry stared at the first entry. Voldemort was his grandfather??? He resolved to quiz Dumbledore about that little fact when he returned to school.  
  
He looked back to his mother's diary, and to the next entry.  
  
  
  
30th July, 1979  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I was planning on waiting to write until tomorrow, but I can't sleep for the excitement. The most wonderful thing happened this afternoon!  
  
REMUS PROPOSED!!! Yes, that's right, Remus J Lupin, love of my life, the werewolf who's Animagus form is a cat, asked me to marry him.  
  
And I, of course, said yes. I can't wait to start planning the wedding; Remus is having trouble deciding between James and Sirius as his best man. I am going to have Sam as maid of honour, of course. It would be wrong to have it any other way.  
  
I think I'll tell Remus to pick Sirius, because then the best man and maid of honour will be in love too.  
  
Arabella, Katie and Sam are just as excited as I am, and they've been giving James, Peter and Sirius these Looks, trying to give them a clue. Remus said that none of them has gotten it yet.  
  
Love Lily  
  
  
  
Harry blinked in shock. His mother had been engaged to Remus? And James had dated Arabella Figg?  
  
He had a feeling that things were just going to get weirder, but went to the next entry, a few days after the previous one.  
  
  
  
10th August, 1979  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Remus and I have been speaking to Dumbledore about wedding things, and he said that we should either wait until the war with Voldemort is over or have a small secret wedding in private.  
  
We decided on the second option, and we'll have a big proper wedding after the war. The only people who are going to be present are the Marauders, Arabella, Katie, Sam, and Dumbledore.  
  
Love Lily  
  
  
  
He'd been right, much weirder. He wondered who Katie was, but guessed that she had been seeing Pettigrew.  
  
  
  
15th August, 1979  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, it's official! I am now Mrs Lily Marie Lupin. Lily Lupin. Some people might think it sounds funny (such as Sirius - Sam had to smack him upside the head to shut him up), but I think it's wonderful.  
  
We didn't know what date to hold the wedding on, but James mentioned that since Remus proposed on MY birthday, we could get married on his. And we did.  
  
I finally found out what that damned 'J' stands for too. Jeremiah. Remus Jeremiah Lupin turned 20 the same day he got married to Lily Marie Evans. Now Lupin.  
  
I sound a little repetitive, but I'm so excited!  
  
Love Mrs Lily Lupin  
  
  
  
Harry stared in shock. Remus had been married to his mother? Was this what Samantha had wanted him to know? He had a feeling that there was much more.  
  
Even more than being descended from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He briefly wondered why he wasn't sorted into one of those houses.  
  
  
  
10th December 1979  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I don't know what to think! Remy and I have been happily married for nearly four months now, and all this time there has been no new threats from Voldemort.  
  
But today Dumbledore called me and James in and told us both a few things.  
  
He told James about my heritage, and then told me about James's. Apparently, Gryffindor's most annoyingly Gryffindor student, as Sirius once put it, is indeed a Gryffindor. By blood. The Potter line dates back to when Godric Gryffindor's daughter married a man called Oliver Potter.  
  
Then there was the big news. Voldemort knew that I was descended from Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and that James was descended from Gryffindor, and now wanted to kill us both.  
  
Dumbledore gave us a few days to think it all over, and on the fourteenth we have to go back and decide on a course of action. He told James to go, saying that he wanted a private word with me.  
  
He told me that Remus's mother was descended from a line of purebloods starting with Gryffindor's oldest son and Helga Hufflepuff's youngest daughter. Voldemort didn't know this, and neither did Remus.  
  
Dumbledore said that any child Remus and I had would be extremely powerful, as they would be descended from all four founders, and that Voldemort would want to kill them if he ever found out.  
  
He also said that I needed to think very carefully about what I was going to do about Voldemort. Then he said I could leave.  
  
I don't know what to think. Surely he doesn't want me to leave Remus! I couldn't! But it WOULD be for his own protection.  
  
Love Lily  
  
  
  
Harry shook his head and thought on the fact that had his mother and Remus had a child it would have been very powerful.  
  
~I wonder if maybe they did, and I have a brother or sister,~ he murmured in Parseltongue. ~No,~ he added. ~Too close to my birth date to be possible.~  
  
Leith looked at him, then spoke. ~Perhapssss you should read ssssome more.~  
  
Harry nodded. ~Good idea,~ he hissed.  
  
  
  
14th December, 1979  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We decided what to do today. James and I would break off any current relationships and marry each other, and the Fidelius Charm would be performed in a few months time.  
  
I only hope that when the war is over, Remus and Arabella will forgive James and I for this.  
  
Love Lily  
  
  
  
Harry frowned. If that was true, then his mother wouldn't have slept with a man she didn't love, would she?  
  
  
  
15th December, 1979  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Sam surprised us all today when she proposed to Sirius. He was shocked, because he had just bought her a ring and was planning on asking her to marry him on Christmas Eve.  
  
James broke up with Bella. They had only been engaged for three weeks. She was devastated, and spent the afternoon sobbing in her room.  
  
I was shaking so badly, when Remus and I were alone. All I wanted to do was tell him the truth, and that I loved him, but....by doing that I would put him, James, myself, and everyone I loved at risk.  
  
I told him that I loved him very much, but I had fallen for James and we were thinking about marriage. He went quiet, and then spoke. I'll try to quote him directly, but I was fighting tears the whole time.  
  
"Lily," he said, "I love you more than life itself, and if James makes you happy then I'll have to let you go."  
  
I started sobbing then, thinking that he'd just leave, but he comforted me, and told me that it was really all right with him. He even said that he'd come to the wedding.  
  
I can't really go on any further.  
  
Love Lily  
  
  
  
Harry didn't know what to think after that. He turned to the next two entries.  
  
  
  
20th December, 1980  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Arabella forgave me today. She's still pretending that James doesn't exist, but I think her sentiments are a lot like Remus's; only she's not as forgiving.  
  
Remus hasn't even been treating James the slightest bit different, and James feels so guilty. We talk a lot, because we are living in the same house.  
  
I haven't been feeling well lately, and I have a feeling that I know why. I'm seeing a doctor about it tomorrow. I don't know what I'm going to do if I'm right.  
  
My wedding to James is scheduled for the twenty-third.  
  
Love Lily  
  
  
  
21st December, 1980  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I was right, the doctor confirmed my suspicions. I'm pregnant. With Remus Lupin's baby.  
  
I keep remembering what Dumbledore said, and James and I have been talking about it.  
  
He said that he refused to adopt the baby, and that the child's birth certificate would have its real father's name. I decided that we had to have a fake one as well.  
  
We're going to pretend that the baby is James's, but I don't know how well that's going to go over.  
  
Love Lily  
  
  
  
Harry double-checked the entry date, and then just stared blankly at the diary, before whispering to Leith, ~That would make Remus Lupin my father.~ 


	5. Snape in Feathers and How Laurie Likes t...

Hello! A nice long chapter to make you all happy!  
  
Hmph. I went fishing on Sunday and got sunburnt. Arms, face, top of head. Must. Remember. To. Wear. A. Hat. Next. Time. Ow!  
  
neocat-HP-420 ~ Glad you like it, we'll get to the werewolf thing in the next few chapters.  
  
shdurrani ~ don't worry, more soon!  
  
Heavenly222 ~ I didn't think that was cliffy material. Thanks!  
  
SilverMoon ~ Yes, Sam sent the diary. You think she married Remus, hm? Well, we'll see about that!  
  
Moony Lover ~ Yeah, it took me a bit to get there, but....glad you like it!  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw ~ since you're DYING to know what happens I wrote fast!  
  
Garnet433 ~ glad you like it. Don't worry, I'll be continuing!  
  
Angry Stags Are Bad ~ Heh. I want to know what Remy's reaction is too! Btw, I like your penname!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own the Raiders (except Harry) Sam, Katie, the pink feather prank, and two candy canes. AND LEITH!!! *narrows eyes* she's MY snake dammit!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Unknown and The Diaries  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~You did not know thissss?~ Leith said in surprise.  
  
Harry shook his head. ~No.~ He continued to stare blankly at the diary. ~What do I do now?~  
  
"Issss thissss Remussss aware of hissss fatherhood?~ The snake sounded curious, and put her head to one side. ~Perhapssss you should tell him.~  
  
~I can't very well do it right now, Leith, it's far too early in the morning for that. And it's not the sort of thing you tell through a letter.~  
  
~You are right, of coursssse. Why do you not get ssssome ssssleep and disssscussss it with ssssomeone in the morning?~  
  
~That does sound like a good idea,~ Harry admitted.  
  
He put his presents, cards, and letters on his desk with his mother's diaries and his Potions essay. He got into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Remus put his feet up on the desk in his small library, leaned back and relaxed.  
  
It was the first chance he had had to do so since Sirius had shown up after finally finishing the paperwork at the Ministry that declared him a free man two days ago. Remus was quite worried for the world in general now Sirius was cleared.  
  
He let out a contented sigh, closing his eyes and resting.  
  
A few minutes later they snapped open again as Sirius crashed through the door and collapsed laughing helplessly onto the couch.  
  
"What's so funny?" Remus demanded, quite put out that his rest had been interrupted.  
  
"Its, well, it was, oh god, you're never, I mean," Sirius gasped, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Take a deep breath, and remember to let it out."  
  
Sirius glared at his friend, nevertheless taking the advice. "As I was trying to say," he paused to grin deviously and annoy Remus by doing so. "Our DEAR friend, Professor Snape, came through the front door."  
  
Remus blinked uncomprehendingly. "So? What of it? Everyone comes through that door."  
  
"Ah yes," Sirius said, still grinning. "But none of them were subject to a certain little prank...." he trailed off as Severus Snape himself came through the library door, looking extremely pissed off.  
  
"Black," he snarled, "Do you have a death wish???"  
  
Sirius pretended to consider it. "Um, I don't really think so, why?"  
  
They both jumped as a loud thud came from Remus's desk and turned to find the aforementioned werewolf on the ground, having fallen off his chair in laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" they demanded together.  
  
Remus gasped for breath. "Sirius, where did you get the idea for that prank?"  
  
"Someone did it to the Slytherins in third year. I never found out who." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Do you know?"  
  
He nodded, unable to speak for a minute due to laughter. "We did. Lily and me. Right before we got caught under yours and James's water balloons with the hair dye."  
  
Sirius's eyes widened. "So that's why you two had blue hair for a week! I thought it was a dare or something!"  
  
Remus cleared his throat. "Severus, why are you here?"  
  
The potions master sighed in relief. "Albus said it's fine for you two to go and collect Potter from his Aunt's house. I'm messenger of the day."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Thanks Snape. Now get out."  
  
He did so, seeming to forget that he was covered in maple syrup and pink feathers from head to toe.  
  
Remus and Sirius waited until they heard the door close behind him, then they both began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Someone bouncing on his bed woke Harry up at nine AM on his birthday. 'Well, it can't be Dudley. I'm not squished.'  
  
He opened his eyes to find his entire room covered in the same table confetti that Laurie had had a few weeks ago, and seven people standing just inside the doorway laughing.  
  
He sighed resignedly. "Laurie, get off the bed. I'd like to get up."  
  
She leaped off, giggling madly. "Happy birthday, Harry!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Good morning Laurie." He got out and pulled Leith out from under his pillow.  
  
Jess gasped. "Oh Harry it's beautiful! Who gave it too you?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Sirius. Her name's Leith."  
  
Petunia poked her head in the door, not noticing that they were all staring in awe Harry's snake. "Happy birthday Harry. We'll see the lot of you tonight at five for the party, right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure thing Aunt Petunia. We'll be all partied out, but we'll be here!"  
  
She laughed. "All right then. Have a good day, Raiders."  
  
They waved and she left. She and Vernon were taking Dudley to the airport to see him off, as he was spending the next two weeks with his pen friend.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at the other eight ninths of the Raiders. "Get out while I get changed you lot."  
  
They all left except Marc. "Harry, I don't know what it is, but something's bothering you. Spill."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Later Marc. Promise. I don't want to think about it for a while."  
  
Marc narrowed his eyes. "You look different too. Your hair's more, I dunno, tamer, I guess. Almost looks brown."  
  
Harry shoved Marc out the door, hissing in his ear as he did, "tell anyone what you just said to me and I'll hex you to Egypt, where you'll fall into a pyramid and rot to mould."  
  
Marc laughed, but nodded. "No worries mate."  
  
Harry just sighed. "Bloody Australians."  
  
Marc glared. "Bloody British."  
  
"Hey!" the others yelled.  
  
Harry smirked and ducked into his bedroom to get changed.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Hey Remus," Sirius said after they had calmed down. "Do you remember the day we named Harry?"  
  
Remus snorted. "Of course. I still don't see why Lily didn't like my first suggestion."  
  
Sirius sighed. "I think Harry'd kill you if that was his name and he knew who gave it to him."  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Lily, eight months pregnant, was sitting on the couch with James. Sirius and Samantha were sharing the other couch, Arabella was on the floor, Peter was in the chair, and Katie was in his lap.  
  
Remus was lying on the floor, seemingly asleep.  
  
"Right," the red-haired woman announced. "James and I have been talking -"  
  
"And talking and talking and talking and talking," James interrupted, rolling his eyes.  
  
She slapped his arm and continued. "About baby names. Even though we know it's a boy, we still can't agree on names. So I want help. You suggest a name, I'll say yes or no."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Albert."  
  
Lily wrinkled her nose. "No way Padfoot."  
  
"Samuel?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
"Better, Sirius, but no."  
  
"Ricky?" Peter asked, getting in on the act.  
  
"Nope. Nice try though Wormy."  
  
"James?" Katie said with a grin, flipping her blonde hair out of her face.  
  
James was nodding frantically, and Lily thought for a minute. "Maybe as a middle name," she allowed. "But two James's would be too much."  
  
"Should I be insulted?" James asked mildly. He sniffed sadly. "No one loves me..."  
  
"What about Thomas?" Sam suggested, before James could get started in a fake self-pity trip.  
  
Lily shrugged. "Maybe. Can we have two middle names?"  
  
James nodded. "Why not?"  
  
Bella smiled. "Kyle?"  
  
She considered. "No, I don't think it'll suit him."  
  
They kept going for a while, Remus the only one to stay silent.  
  
"What about 'My Parents Couldn't Name Me, Can't You Tell'?" Remus asked lazily.  
  
They all laughed and turned to look at him.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," James said, still laughing.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "With you lot arguing for hours on end about the poor kid's name, how COULD I sleep???"  
  
"Well then," Bella said smugly, "You suggest a name we haven't had yet!"  
  
"And not No Name or something stupid like that," Lily warned. "I want your preferred name for my baby. Everyone else had a say."  
  
Remus was silent for almost ten minutes. "Harry."  
  
James looked around at them all. "Harry James Thomas Potter. I like it. What about you Lily?"  
  
She nodded. "It's perfect."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
Remus thought for a minute. "Yeah, he would kill me. Why'd you ask, anyway?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, I was just thinking about it. It's Harry's birthday, after all."  
  
"Hm. Bella should be here soon with some Floo Powder, so we can visit Katie before we pick Harry up." They were silent for a minute, thinking about their blonde friend in St Mungo's.  
  
"Remus, don't you think we should tell Harry we're going to be there?" Sirius said worriedly.  
  
"Nah, it'll be a nice birthday surprise for him." 


	6. Sirius Panic and Red and Silver Haired H...

Hello people! Lookie! A chapter! A reeeaaallly long one too. Ten pages, well really nine and a half without any author notes or the title. And so far the whole story is 33 pages!  
  
fang-gurlie ~ suspenseful? Is that good?  
  
In Silent Lucidity ~ I made you hyperventilate? Oops.... okay, because I don't want a pin cushion for an arse I updated!  
  
shdurrani ~ Moony should find out next chapter.  
  
SilverMoon ~ I like your guesses! Glad you like it!  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw ~ I updated soon! See?  
  
heavenly222 ~ oh yeah I didn't think of that! thanks!  
  
Angry Stags Are Bad ~ Glad you like it! And interesting story on how you got your penname....  
  
Myrddin Ambrosius ~ Thanks! I like the idea of Remus being Harry's father too.  
  
Cricket ~ Interesting huh? Thanks!  
  
Person within the beast ~ thanks!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own a lot of things, but I'm sure you can tell whom I do and whom I don't.  
  
To clear up any confusion, Marc is Australian, but has lived in England (Privet Drive to be precise) since he was five. And I have nothing against England, Britain, or Australia. They're just teasing each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Unknown and The Diaries  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Harry came out of his room, dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans and his favourite black leather boots.  
  
Charly raised an eyebrow. "Black again, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at her with an offended expression. "I happen to like black. Do you have a problem with that, Charlotte?"  
  
Charly sighed. "I give up. Harry, you and only you have permission to call me Charlotte. It's my birthday present to you."  
  
"Charly, he would do it anyway," Sonea pointed out. "And I thought you got him that -" she was cut off by Angel's hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Sonea, shut up! You don't want Harry to know that we got him a rotten boiled egg for his birthday!"  
  
Marc glared at her. "Now look, you've gone and told him!"  
  
"Ah well," Brian said with a grin. "Now we'll just have to give him the chicken who laid it. By the way, why did the chicken cross the road?"  
  
Harry smirked. "To get to Hogwarts."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Laurie giggled. "To throw Table Confetti at Dudley."  
  
Brian laughed. "Close, but no."  
  
Sonea glanced at Jess and they answered together. "To lay a rotten boiled egg!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"To throw Harry's birthday party?" Charly suggested half-heartedly. She was obviously still tired. Nine AM was early for her.  
  
"Sorry Charly, but no."  
  
"To play squash." Marc said.  
  
Brian shook his head in amusement. "No, that was the orange."  
  
"To get to the other side," Angel answered impatiently.  
  
Brian sighed. "Angel, that was sad. Really."  
  
"The reason the chicken crossed the road," Andre said in an all-knowing tone, "Was to throw rotten boiled eggs at Dudley Dursley, AKA the worlds biggest arsehole."  
  
Brian blinked in astonishment. "How did you know???" he demanded.  
  
Andre looked shocked. "I was right?"  
  
"Yep." Brian looked around at them all. "Are we going to drag Harry down to the Void for a party now?"  
  
Marc and Andre grinned evilly. They each grabbed one of Harry's arms and dragged him, literally, all the way to the Void and shoved him inside.  
  
Harry looked around. "You guys redecorated? For me? It looks great!"  
  
Sonea stood beside him. "Oh, you mean you like golden lions on a background of crimson then? It's just we weren't sure."  
  
"Yeah," Andre added. "We stole the banner from your bedroom, and asked your aunt to tell you she had repainted and taken it down."  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry walked into his bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive to see that his favourite Gryffindor banner had been taken down.  
  
He put down his trunk and decided to unpack later. Discovering the whereabouts of his banner seemed a much more pressing matter.  
  
"Aunt Petunia?" he called, leaping down the last five steps.  
  
"Yes Harry?" she replied, poking her head out of the kitchen. She frowned as she saw him jump. "What have I told you about jumping down the stairs?"  
  
Harry sighed. "You told me never to do it when you could catch me. Anyway, did you take my Gryffindor banner down?"  
  
She nodded. "I got the room repainted, and I took it down then. I don't want you to put it back up for a while, okay? I'll give it back once the walls aren't as newly painted."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
The Void still sported black walls, silver ceiling, and red and silver furniture. The rubbish from the day before was gone, and it looked rather tidy. The Gryffindor banner he had once had in his room was now on one wall, above it was a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Harry'.  
  
"You like it?" Angel asked anxiously. "I wasn't sure....is the cake and pressies on the table too much?"  
  
Harry laughed. "No Angel, it's perfect. This is looking like my best birthday yet!"  
  
Jess looked unaffected by that comment. "Harry darling, you've said that every year when we've thrown you a party. Since we were seven."  
  
He shrugged. "And you have said that since we were eight. You manage to top each party each year."  
  
Marc cleared his throat. "Now you Brits have finished keeping in tradition, can we go inside, sit down and make Harry open pressies?"  
  
As they went inside, Laurie made an observation. "Marc, no matter how much you complain about us being British and you being Australian, you have lived here since you were five. That pretty much makes you British."  
  
"Oh. Bugger. Bloody British making me one of them."  
  
Harry and Laurie gave Marc a forceful shove causing him to fall into his favourite chair for that remark.  
  
******************************************************  
  
There was a knock on the door, and suddenly Sirius looked frantic. "Moony!" he yelled. "I haven't taken the spells off the door! If Bella comes in, she'll be covered in feathers and maple syrup!"  
  
Remus bit his lip to keep from laughing as Sirius bolted from the room in full panic mode. If Bella came in the door before he got there, and she was likely to do so, Sirius was going to get a good telling off for the prank.  
  
He sat back as he heard Bella's voice yelling, and Sirius trying to apologize. They'd be there for a while, and that would give him a few minutes to think.  
  
After Sirius had apparently killed Peter and betrayed Lily and James, he, Katie Bella and Sam had tried to console one another, but Katie had never gotten over Peter's death.  
  
She would have never been the same, but was never given enough time to really recover. That had been when a few Death Eaters, Lestrange and his little gang, had captured her.  
  
They had tortured her with Cruciatus Curse, and would have left her for dead. She was found barely alive, a day later, with them.  
  
They had been arrested, and it was discovered that they had done quite a lot of brain damage too poor Katie. She had been driven insane, just as Frank and Emily Longbottom had been.  
  
Before Remus fall too deep into his misery, Sirius and Bella came back in, Sirius looking like a chastised child, and Bella looking smug, annoyed, and slightly amused.  
  
"Sirius stealing other people's ideas again?" she asked by way of greeting. She never had gotten the hang of saying 'hello' when seeing old friends.  
  
Remus nodded with a grin. "Hello to you too, Bella."  
  
She smiled at him. "Hi Remus. Happy now? Anyway," she continued, not waiting for his answer. "Are you ready to go? Sirius is, and I don't want to take too long."  
  
"Yeah, that would mean leaving Harry with the Dursley's for so much longer," Sirius agreed.  
  
Remus stood up and grabbed his coat. "Hand me the Floo Powder." She did so and he lit a fire in the grate. "I hate this stuff," he mumbled. He threw the powder into the fire, and it blazed green. "St Mungos!" he called. He stepped into flames.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Charly handed Harry her present first. "I promise it's not a rotten boiled egg." She yawned.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Still tired?" She shrugged and looked pointedly at the present. "So it's a rotten raw egg?"  
  
She slapped him on the arm. "Open it before I kick your arse from here to Japan!"  
  
Harry saluted. "Yes ma'am!" he ripped off the bright pink paper, muttering something about Charly's bad taste in colours. He pulled out a book. "'One Hundred Ways to Annoy Your Teachers'." He grinned. "Thanks Charlotte. I can't wait to try this out on a few teachers I happen to know."  
  
She laughed. "I can't wait for you to write to us and tell us what you did! And you haven't even left yet!"  
  
Harry continued to open his presents. Marc and Brian had gotten him a camera, which Harry was going to charm so he could use it at Hogwarts.  
  
Jess and Angel had bought him several films for it (he could tell the four of them had gone in together) saying they expected lots of pictures of his last year at Hogwarts.  
  
Laurie had given him several different coloured hair dyes (blue, silver, red, gold, green) and a packet of red glitter, telling him she wanted to see a silver and red haired Harry the next morning.  
  
Sonea and Andre had gone in together as well, and had been speaking to Petunia. Harry opened their gift to see several framed pictures of Lily, the Marauders and three other girls. There was also a photo album, and the last two framed pictures.  
  
One was of his mother with him as a baby, and the other was of Sirius, James and Remus, the latter was holding his baby self.  
  
Harry looked up and smiled at them. "Thanks so much Andre, Sonea. This is...." he trailed off. "The perfect time to eat cake."  
  
Laurie grinned. "YAY! Cake!"  
  
They all laughed. Laurie had a bit of an addiction to chocolate, and she had baked the cake.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Remus, Sirius and Bella walked up to the front door of the Dursley's home, seeing the car in the driveway.  
  
Sirius turned to Bella. "You coming in too, Miss Figg?"  
  
"I believe I shall, Mr Black."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Petunia Dursley opened it, smiling at them. "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "Don't you remember us, Petty?"  
  
She groaned. "Hello Sirius. You're still the only one who calls me that you know." She looked at the other two. "Remus and Arabella, right?" they nodded.  
  
"We're here to see Harry," Sirius said.  
  
She laughed. "Well you wont find him here! Go down the road until you come to the house next to the park. There's a largish shed with a silver roof. He should be there celebrating his birthday with his friends."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Thanks Petty."  
  
"Bye!" she called.  
  
They followed her directions, talking on the way.  
  
"Sirius, I thought you said Harry hated the Dursley's, and that they hated him?" Bella said in confusion.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I always thought that was the truth. It's what Ron and Hermione think."  
  
Remus sighed. "We can quiz him on it later. Come on, I don't want to stand around here all day."  
  
******************************************************  
  
The Raiders had eaten their fill of cake, moved on to the coke, and were relaxing while holding a conversation. They didn't know it was about to take a serious turn.  
  
"So," Marc said nonchalantly. "What's been bothering you all day, Harry?"  
  
Harry sighed. "It's very complicated, and its real long story," he said, trying to discourage them.  
  
Andre narrowed his eyes. "We've all noticed something off about you today, and we don't care if it's a long story. Spill."  
  
"I don't really know where to start."  
  
"How about the beginning!" Charly said brightly. She had woken up more after cake.  
  
"All right. Last night everyone sent my birthday presents at five AM."  
  
"So you've been feeling tired all day?" Angel asked sceptically.  
  
"No," Harry replied. "A friend of my mother's from school sent me her diaries. I read something early this morning that, well, shocked me."  
  
"Which was?" Marc demanded.  
  
"I found out who my real father is."  
  
"But I thought you knew who your father was!" Jess exclaimed.  
  
Sonea nodded. "You always said that people kept telling you how much you looked like your dad."  
  
Harry just shrugged helplessly. "Apparently, my mum never even slept with James. She married him for everyone's protection, and just before the wedding she found out she was pregnant. With me."  
  
"Who's your dad then?" Charly asked. "Is it Sirius?"  
  
Harry shook his head and picked up one of the pictures of the Marauders and their girls. He pointed out one particular Marauder. "Remus Lupin. No one knew except Mum and James. Samantha, the one who sent the diary, she only found out when she read Mum's diaries after she died."  
  
Harry spent the next half hour reciting what he could remember of his mother's diary for them, knowing they'd try to give him advice when he finished.  
  
"So this Sam, the one who sent the diary. Who is she?" Laurie asked. "How did she sign the letter again?"  
  
"Samantha Ashton Lupin," Harry repeated. "I have no idea who she is."  
  
"Maybe she married Remus after Lily died," Angel suggested.  
  
"I don't know. Mum wrote that she and Sirius were engaged, and I don't know if Lupin's her maiden name or married name."  
  
"Why don't you ask Remus or Sirius who she is when you see them next?" Laurie said. "Surely they'll come and visit for your birthday!"  
  
Harry nodded. "I hope so." He frowned. "And then I really hope they don't, you know?"  
  
Jess smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry Harry, the guy probably already thinks of you as a son. He just doesn't know that it's true."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Remus sighed. Halfway to the shed where Petunia had told them Harry would be, Bella had asked if they could stop in to visit her mother.  
  
Mary Figg, who had been living in Privet Drive since before Harry was born to make sure Voldemort or some Death Eaters didn't try to get Petunia, had stayed there when Harry had been left there, too keep an eye on him too. She was a retired Auror, and had gone to Hogwarts with Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Minerva McGonagall, and Tom Riddle.  
  
Sirius had said no. He just wanted to see Harry and get out of there.  
  
They were still arguing about it fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Okay you two, shut up!" he yelled. They did so immediately and stared at him. He was normally the quiet one, had been since Lily and James's death, but even more so since Sam had died. He never yelled.  
  
"Sorry Moony," Sirius said apologetically. He turned to Bella. "How about we visit your mother for half an hour, then go get Harry?"  
  
She nodded. "All right then Sirius."  
  
They continued towards Mary Figg's house. Remus trailed after them, wondering how he had gotten stuck with a couple of idiots. He grinned. They always managed to make him laugh. 


	7. Hair dye, Harrykins, and an Unconscious ...

I have made a discovery. I write really long chapters for this story. Isn't that cool?  
  
shdurrani ~ not much of a reaction this chapter, but we'll get to it.  
  
SilverMoon ~ Here's MORE ASAP  
  
ChristinaLupin01442 ~ Thanks, glad you like.  
  
insaneandproudofit ~ hey, I like your name....heheheh. Chapter done as soon as I could!  
  
heavenly222 ~ Yes, Remus's reaction will be interesting.  
  
Xirleb70 ~ bloody brilliant? Wow, I feel special, thanks!  
  
AllAboutMe ~ Well, sorry Remy didn't walk in and faint, but I'm very glad you like it!  
  
Moony Lover ~ *Claps* oh well done! You were right about Sam!  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw ~ Oh dear, the suspense is killing you? Here, read this and hold on, if the suspense kills you, you wont be able to read the rest!  
  
Sarah Louise ~ Why thank you, and even though it's summer hols and all I'll still be writing!  
  
Alinter DeWolfe ~ Here's MORE, and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Phoenix353 ~ you'll get a bit of an explanation to who Sam is this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Unknown and The Diaries  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
After they had discussed Lily's diaries for another fifteen minutes, Harry was quite sick of having to repeat himself in reciting them, and they were all quite curious as to what the other pages contained.  
  
"Okay guys shut up for a sec!" he called. They did. "How about I go and get the diaries and bring them back here? Then we can all pick one and read."  
  
"That's a good idea," Angel said, having developed a headache from the constant questions being sent Harry's way.  
  
Sonea frowned. "Are you sure that you don't mind us reading them?"  
  
Harry grinned. "You're gonna quiz me constantly on them anyway, and they'll get read quicker if we all do it. So I'll go get them."  
  
"I'll come with you," Marc offered.  
  
"Me too," Laurie said with a grin. She knew he wouldn't refuse, because he had already said he didn't want to be alone when Sirius and Remus showed up.  
  
Harry just nodded, getting up to leave. He knew that they'd have probably followed him anyway.  
  
The three of them gathered up Harry's presents and left the Void, heading to Number Four Privet Drive.  
  
Half way there Laurie broke the silence that had been present since they left. "Harry, when we get there you can tell Marc where the diaries are, because you and I are going straight to the bathroom with that dye and glitter," she announced.  
  
He sighed. "All right then Laurie. What colour?"  
  
She frowned in consideration. "I don't know. What do you reckon, Marc?"  
  
He thought about it. "Silver. The glitter's red, right?"  
  
She nodded. "That'll be perfect. I think it'll suit you Harry. In fact," she said as she leaned forward and stared into his eyes, squinting slightly. "It'll match your eyes. You've got silver flecks in them, did you notice? They look almost like mine now."  
  
Harry shook his head. "They weren't there before."  
  
They had arrived at the Dursley's house by then, taking notice of the car being back in the driveway.  
  
They stepped inside the door before Laurie spoke again. "Harry, what methods would a witch or wizard use to mask someone's identity? Because maybe James and your mum changed your hair and eye colour so that people would think you were James's kid."  
  
Marc nodded. "You looked so much like him it was almost scary, and now it makes sense. They put a spell on you to make you look like him."  
  
Harry sighed. "That's what I was thinking when you said that my hair looked different this morning. Look, let's just get the diaries from my desk, dye hair and get outta here."  
  
Laurie grinned. "The only hair around here that's getting dyed is yours, kid."  
  
"Sure thing Laurie, whatever you say," Marc and Harry chorused.  
  
They ran upstairs. "Hey Harry, the diaries are on the desk right? I'll get them and then I'll meet you both in the bathroom."  
  
Marc went into Harry's room, taking all the presents bar the hair dye and red glitter in with him. Laurie grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the bathroom, closing the door to make sure he couldn't escape.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they left, Harry having conned both Laurie and Marc into dyeing their hair as well. Marc's blond spikes were now tipped with blue and red; Laurie's brown shoulder length locks was streaked with green and gold; and Harry's now dark brown hair was spiked up, tipped with silver and sprinkled liberally with red glitter.  
  
They were about halfway to the Void when they saw four people exit a house.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Mrs Figg's house?" Marc asked. "She never has visitors."  
  
"Stuff Mrs Figg not having visitors, that's her daughter Arabella!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"And Sirius and Remus are with her," Laurie added.  
  
They watched as the two men said goodbye to the women and headed in the same direction they were, and Harry suddenly realized where they were going.  
  
"Petunia's told them where the Void is," he said. "They'll get there before us."  
  
Laurie grinned mischievously. "I doubt that. Hey!" she called. "Mr Black! Mr Lupin!"  
  
The two of them turned at the sound of Laurie's voice, looking around in surprise.  
  
"Yes?" Remus said, unlike Sirius he hadn't been shocked into speechlessness.  
  
"Hi," Harry said, grinning at the two of them.  
  
"Harry?" they both said.  
  
"Your aunt told us you were with your friends," Sirius continued.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I am. The three of us just dashed back home to dye our hair."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I can see that." He grinned. "Looks pretty good, almost like Sirius's used to when he did that."  
  
Sirius mock glared at Remus. "And who gave you permission to defile my reputation of being sensible and responsible in front of my godson?" he demanded haughtily.  
  
Remus stared at him. "Sensible? Responsible? Is this the same Sirius Black who coated Snape with pink feathers and maple syrup this morning?"  
  
"Can we forget that please?" Sirius whined. He turned to Harry. "You would not believe the telling off I got from Bella for not taking the charms off the doors before she walked in."  
  
Harry smiled. "I dunno Sirius, my female friends tend to tell me off for that sort of thing as well."  
  
Marc nodded. "Yes, like when Jess told you off for spilling blue paint all over Mr Jenkins -"  
  
"Or when Charly told YOU off for taping those pictures of Missy and Sandy in bikinis all over town-"  
  
"Or when Angel told us BOTH off for throwing those dye-filled water bombs at Dudley, Gordon, Dennis, Malcolm and Piers -"  
  
"Or right now when I'm going to tell you off for babbling insanely," Laurie said crossly.  
  
She turned to Sirius and Remus as both boys looked guiltily at their feet. "Don't mind them, the Raiders all get weird on Harry's birthday. Except for me of course."  
  
"Raiders?" Sirius asked, as Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
Harry smirked. "I'd introduce you, but I'm pretty sure they'll have been into the sugar and they'll be all hyper."  
  
"You can still introduce us," Marc said pointedly. "Your poor godfather doesn't have a clue who he's talking to."  
  
"Point," Harry conceded. Marc looked triumphant. "Anyway. Sirius, Remus, this is Marc Kenton and Laurie Watson. Marc and Laurie, I've told you about Sirius and Remus right?"  
  
The two teenagers nodded, neither of them missing the fact that Harry seemed exceptionally nervous, and had done since Laurie had called the men over.  
  
"Marc, why don't you take these," Harry said, handing him Lily's diaries, "and take them to the Void. Tell them that I wont be back and not to be late for Petunia's party. Laurie, coming or going?"  
  
Laurie saw the pleading look in Harry's eyes, so agreed to go with him. She could see how relieved he was.  
  
Marc nodded. "I'll see you at five then." He left in the direction of the Void, opening the diary Harry had been reading the night before and flicking through it as he walked.  
  
Harry turned to the two men. "We'll go back to Number Four then." He headed in that direction, Sirius, Remus and Laurie right behind him.  
  
Sirius laughed. "I'm sure Petty's gonna LOVE that!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Oh Ron, Hermione, don't worry so much!" Ginny exclaimed. "Harry's probably fine, he's probably having too much fun to have time to owl you two!"  
  
Hermione frowned at the younger girl. "Ginny, Ron and I are pretty certain that Harry doesn't have fun at the Dursley's at all," she said in a soft voice.  
  
Ron nodded. "He's always so happy to get back to school, and to come here. Not to mention how depressed he gets near the end of the year."  
  
Ginny sighed impatiently and left in a huff. She went up to her room, thinking about what her brother and friend had just said.  
  
And she also thought about what Harry had told her on the train home after fifth year. She'd dragged him into an empty compartment, ignoring the knowing glances of Hermione and Ron who thought she'd taken him somewhere private for a completely different reason, and sat him down.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Harry, I've known you for four years now, or thereabouts, and I really don't know the first thing about your life with your aunt and uncle. Now spill."  
  
Harry looked quite shocked by this little verbal assault from Ginny, and didn't answer for a minute. "But Gin, why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because you're my friend, Harry Potter, and I want to know."  
  
He smiled at her. "All right then. But it'll take the whole train ride, and it all begins when I was five."  
  
She grinned. "Keep going, I'm dying of suspense."  
  
"I went to a Muggle kindergarten with Dudley, and he made friends with these four boys, Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon. They picked on me a lot, and then this kid came to our school, he was our age, and had a funny accent. Marc, that's the kid's name, was from Australia, and I made friends with him. We ended up making friends with half the class; there were nine of us in total.  
  
"We went to my Aunt Petunia one day after school, asking her to think of a name for us, because we wanted to have our own club."  
  
"What did she chose?" Ginny asked, quite drawn in by the tale her friend was spinning.  
  
"I didn't know it at the time; she told me later, but she went and found her thesaurus. She knew that my dad and his friends had called themselves the Marauders, and found a synonym for it." He paused and grinned at her.  
  
Ginny slapped him on the arm. "Must you keep stopping like that?"  
  
"Yes, it adds to the suspense. Anyway, Petunia came up with a name, and we've lived up to it all these years. Me and my eight friends, who I've known for nearly eleven years, are known all through Little Whinging as The Raiders."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
Harry had kept telling her about his friends, and all the trouble they caused their neighbours.  
  
Ginny sat on the edge of her bed and frowned. Why hadn't Harry told Ron and Hermione all of that?  
  
Then she realized, the answer was simple: Unlike Ginny, Ron and Hermione had never asked.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Seven ninths of the Raiders were now pouring over the diaries of Lily Evans.  
  
Lily had a different diary for each of her years at Hogwarts, one from the years before that, and one for the years between their graduation and when she and James had gone into hiding.  
  
Angel had said, quite correctly, that Lily's diary from after she'd gone into hiding had probably been destroyed when their house had been.  
  
Marc re-read one particular entry that had caught his eye.  
  
  
  
12th May 1979  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Sam and I have been working on a spell and potion combination that will nullify the werewolf traits in a child of a werewolf. She said that she wants to make sure that her nieces and nephews can have a normal childhood. Well, as normal as a childhood can get with the Marauders around.  
  
The effects of it will begin to wear off when the child turns 17, and six months after their birthday they will undergo their first transformation. It's age based, not how long it lasts, so sadly it wont help Remus.  
  
I almost want to get pregnant and have a baby right away so I can see if it works. Of course, that's a bit silly to think because Remus and I aren't even engaged!  
  
Love Lily  
  
  
  
Marc went over it a few more times, before figuring out that sometime in January his best friend was going to become a werewolf. "Ah crap," he muttered.  
  
The others ignored him, paying more attention to what they were reading themselves than what Marc was mumbling under his breath.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"So," Sirius said as they walked into Harry's room. "Did you like the snake?"  
  
Harry grinned at him and pulled Leith out from under his pillow. ~Still sleeping, lazy?~ he teased her.  
  
She looked up at him. ~Gee, what on earth gave you that idea?~ she asked dryly.  
  
Harry snorted. "Yes Sirius, I adore her." Harry could have sworn she looked embarrassed.  
  
"Hey Harry-kins, what's the time?" Laurie asked suddenly from her perch on his desk.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Laura....."  
  
"Eeep! Sorry Harry-kins!"  
  
He sighed in resignation and glanced at his watch. "Ah shit."  
  
Sirius looked at him.  
  
"Heh heh. Sorry Sirius. Anyway, it's nearly five. The others will be here in a minute."  
  
Remus stood up. "Laurie, could you come with me downstairs? You can introduce me to whosever arrives first."  
  
Laurie, realizing that Sirius wanted to talk to Harry in private, nodded.  
  
The two of them left, and Sirius sat down on Harry's desk chair while Harry sat on the bed.  
  
"Harry," his godfather began. "You've been nervous ever since we got here. And now you're not." He looked worried. "You aren't scared of Moony are you?"  
  
Harry was silent for a minute. "I am," he admitted, "But not in the way you think. I have nothing against him being a werewolf. You might not know it, but I tried to convince him to keep teaching back in third year."  
  
Sirius looked confused, and Harry couldn't blame him. "So why are you afraid of him then?"  
  
"Because he's, well, it's kinda hard to explain."  
  
~You are afraid of your father, little one?~ Leith questioned. Harry knew she called him that because in snake years she was older than him by far.  
  
He nodded slightly. ~Not exactly, but he doesn't know, and what if he doesn't want me?~  
  
Leith coiled around his arm, squeezing gently. ~Of course he will. Why don't you tell him,~ she pointed to Sirius with her tail, ~and then worry about the werewolf.~  
  
~Thank you Leith, I really appreciate your advice.~  
  
~Not an issue, Harry.~  
  
He stood up and closed the door, then turned back to Sirius. "Who is Samantha Lupin?" he asked abruptly.  
  
Sirius seemed shocked, but answered. "She was Moony's twin sister, one of your mother's best friends, and my wife. She died when you would have been ten, Harry, while I was still in Azkaban. The only good thing is that she died believing I was innocent." He frowned at Harry curiously. "How did you know her name?"  
  
Harry was glad that Marc had left the letter on his desk when they'd retrieved the diaries. He picked it up and handed it to Sirius.  
  
After reading it, Sirius looked at Harry. "What was it that she wanted you to know, Harry? I'm guessing it has something to do with Remus."  
  
Harry nodded. "Most of it, yes. Did you know that my mother was descended from Rowena Ravenclaw, and that Voldemort is my mother's father?"  
  
Sirius's jaw dropped. "I had no idea. But what does that have to do with Remus?"  
  
"Well, he's descended from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."  
  
Sirius continued to look shocked.  
  
"And he's my father."  
  
There was a loud thud as Sirius fell off the chair in a dead faint.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oops, did I leave a cliffhanger? I've been doing that a lot lately......mwahahahahahahaahahahahahhaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Padfoot, Relax It's a Cat, Not Some Huge...

Sorry this chapter took so long, my computer had to go to the doctor.  
  
leaf ~ Well, Vernon's okay, Dudley's a little fat snot. I'm glad you like Petunia being not evil. I like to think she's not.  
  
sew2100 ~ Thanks  
  
AllAboutMe ~ Yes, fainting good. Glad you like. *backs away slowly* and who gave you sugar?  
  
Lady Paddy ~ Thanks, and yeah, I'm pretty sure Sam's dead.  
  
heavenly222 ~ You think I ended in a good spot? Me too.  
  
person within the beast ~ I can too stop there. I did, didn't I?  
  
Myrddin Ambrosius ~ Personally, I cant wait to see everyone's reactions. Such as Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, Snape.... Anyway, I'm glad you like it so much. Oh yeah, I really like your name.  
  
Starr ~ Neither can anyone else, from what I've been told.  
  
neocat-HP-420 ~ people fainting is one of my favourite things to write. Maybe Remus can faint. And Hermione. Ooooh, and Ron.  
  
SilverMoon ~ But of course.  
  
Pinkdevil ~ Glad you liked the ferret thing. I thought it was pretty funny myself.  
  
In Silent Lucidity ~ Oh dear, and here I thought I was safe. Did I mention I'm allergic to pins?  
  
shdurrani ~ Hm, a cure for werewolves. Nope, I don't think so. Maybe later. And you think it's brilliant? *sniffs in dramatic affected happy way* Thank you.  
  
Sarah Louise ~ You don't hate me, you're just saying that to make me feel better. And no Tasman crossings in order to strangle me. I don't like being strangled.  
  
Meilin Rae ~ You all want Remus's reaction, don't you?  
  
Naomi SilverWolf ~ You love it? I'm so happy!  
  
Moony Lover ~ Yeah, Siri's wife. Don't tell me I didn't email you last chapter??? I could have sworn I did.  
  
brion ~ Thank you.  
  
Lucerito-del-alba ~ I'm glad you liked it so much.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Oh, I owned everything, but I had to wake up and I discovered it was just a nice dream. Sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Unknown and The Diaries  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Harry sighed and stood up. He walked over and opened his bedroom door, hearing the voices of several of his friends downstairs.  
  
He went down to the kitchen, ignoring everyone else (especially Remus and Laurie who were asking him where Sirius was) and filled a glass of water.  
  
He went back upstairs, closed his bedroom door, and emptied the glass over his godfather's head.  
  
Sirius woke up sputtering. "Wh-what did you do that for?" he demanded.  
  
"You'd have preferred me leaving you in an unconscious heap here on the floor?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.  
  
Sirius took it and allowed Harry to pull him to his feet. "Unconscious heap?"  
  
"You fainted, Padfoot. Remember?"  
  
He frowned in thought. He remembered they'd been talking, about Remus, and there had been something about Voldemort...oh. Now he remembered the whole conversation.  
  
"Sirius? Are you all right?"  
  
The dark-haired man looked up from the floor into his godson's worried face. "Yeah. I think so." He was struck with a sudden thought. "What are you going to tell Moony?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I actually have no idea. I was hoping you would come up with something. That's why I told you."  
  
"Gee, I feel so loved."  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot."  
  
"Harry, I think you should just give him the diary. I mean, that's how you found out. Just, wait until we're about to leave and give them to him. Or me. Whoever. Come on, I want to meet your friends. If we stay up here any longer Moony's gonna think I murdered you."  
  
"Sirius, you do realize you're soaked, don't you?"  
  
"Yes Harry, and now I really am going to murder you."  
  
Harry opened the door and ran down the stairs, nearly running into Laurie and Remus. He looked around, saw Andre, and ran over to hide behind him. "Don't let him get me, Andre!"  
  
Andre turned and looked at his friend. "Harry, what did you do to poor Sirius?"  
  
"Nothing, I swear!"  
  
"Nothing my - "  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
He smiled innocently. "Yes Moony?"  
  
"Do me a favour, please Padfoot?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded. "Please don't murder your godson on his birthday."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Oh all right."  
  
"It's definitely a good idea," Andre commented helpfully. "Petunia hates it when people ruin her carpet."  
  
Harry glared at him. "And here I was thinking you were concerned about me. Anyway, Sirius, this is Andre Webber. Andre, that's my godfather."  
  
The introductions continued somewhat like that, but minus any talk of murder.  
  
Vernon had been visiting a friend who was only in town for a week and hadn't arrived until everyone was sitting in the lounge room talking.  
  
He had the misfortune to enter the room just as Remus was trying to exit in a hurry, and as the werewolf shot past him Vernon was hit with a spell and his face turned green.  
  
Vernon walked into the room, a rather sheepish Remus behind him.  
  
Sirius blushed as he saw Vernon's face. "Oh, I'm sorry, it was supposed to hit Remus."  
  
Harry's uncle sighed. "I'm guessing you're Sirius?" He held out his hand. "I'm Vernon. Could you please turn my face back to normal?"  
  
"Of course, not a problem." Sirius waved his wand at the man and he was no longer green. He then shook Vernon's hand. "Anyway, the idiot I was supposed to hit is my best friend Remus Lupin."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Remus said, also shaking Vernon's hand.  
  
Petunia cleared her throat. "Well then, since we're all here and introduced, let's go into the kitchen and have some cake."  
  
No one disagreed.  
  
******************************************************  
  
After the party, most of the Raiders had to get home. Andre told Sonea to tell their mother that he was staying the night before she left.  
  
Although everyone had offered to help, Petunia and Vernon were in the kitchen washing up, so Harry led Andre, Sirius and Remus up to his room.  
  
"Um, Harry?" Andre said once he'd sat happily on the floor.  
  
"Yes Andre?" he replied, sitting next to him. Sirius claimed the desk chair, leaving Remus on the bed.  
  
"I haven't seen Emerald lately. Where on earth has she got to?"  
  
Harry frowned. "You know, I actually have no idea." He thought for a moment. "Oh, hang on, I think she's with Marc. Or maybe Laurie. I'll have call and check."  
  
He left the room and grabbed the phone, dialling a familiar number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mr Kenton, it's Harry. Is Marc available, or is he busy?"  
  
Marc's father laughed. "He's reading a book, and he'll probably hate you for interrupting, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." He waited for a moment.  
  
"Do you have a death wish?"  
  
"Hello to you too Marc. I was wondering about something, and I thought I'd ask you."  
  
"Spit it out Harry, I don't have all day."  
  
"Is Emerald there?"  
  
"Emerald? No, she was but she left half an hour ago. She's probably back at your place right now."  
  
"Okay, thanks Marc. And please don't kill me later."  
  
"I'll think about it. Bye Harry."  
  
Harry went downstairs, opening the front door in time for the Raider's mascot to run in and straight up into Harry's bedroom. He heard Sirius's scream and Andre and Remus's laughter from where he was and dashed back up.  
  
Sirius was sitting on the chair looking annoyed and embarrassed, while Andre was laughing so hard he could barely sit up straight.  
  
Remus was sitting happily on the bed, petting Emerald and sniggering.  
  
Harry sighed. "Padfoot, your Animagus form is a huge dog. You seemed to get along well with Crookshanks. I don't get it. Why did you scream when you saw my cat?"  
  
Remus laughed. "I think he's the opposite of a regular dog. Scared of a little kitten."  
  
Emerald purred at him, then jumped across onto the desk, rubbing up against Sirius. "Oh, it's all right to be sorry now," he said crossly. "But why did you have to do it in the first place?"  
  
"Do what?" Harry asked.  
  
Andre sat up, still sniggering. "Your pet furball jumped onto his head and tried to scalp him!" he collapsed into laughter again.  
  
"I knew it!" Harry exclaimed, grinning. He picked Emerald up and looked into her green eyes. "I'll just bet your father was Crookshanks. He did that to Ron once," he explained for the others.  
  
"I'm probably going to regret asking, but when and why did Crookshanks try to scalp Ron?" Remus asked.  
  
Harry smirked. "Well, smart little Crookshanks knew what Scabbers the rat was, and tried to pounce. Ron got in the way. We chased the rat out of the shop and then Hermione comes out with the vicious ginger furball."  
  
"And because of that you think your cute little black cat is his daughter?" Sirius asked. "You're nuts. Crookshanks is smart, Emerald here has the mentality of a ferret."  
  
Harry glared at him. "One, don't diss ferrets. Two, don't diss my cat."  
  
Andre laughed. "Emmy is much smarter than a ferret. Surely you remember how stupid ferrets are, Harry? I mean, Emily just walked straight into the pool, fell in and drowned. Emerald's got more brains than that."  
  
Sirius snorted, but didn't comment. Remus looked curious. "You had a ferret, Harry?"  
  
He nodded, glaring at Andre. "Yes, and Andre killed her."  
  
The two of them continued to bicker for the next fifteen minutes, much to Sirius's amusement. "Moony, they sound like you and James about your stupid old owl."  
  
Remus laughed. "Yeah, I suppose they do." then he glared at his friend. "Was it my imagination, or did you just call Pirate a 'stupid old owl'?"  
  
Sirius looked nervous. "Now Moony, I think you've been hearing things again. But you have to admit that he was old. And an owl. And stupid."  
  
"Almost as stupid as you," Remus commented. "You'll pay for insulting my poor dead owl when we've left, Sirius. You'll wish you'd never met me."  
  
"Sometimes Moony, I already do."  
  
Remus attempted to hex him, but Harry grabbed his wrist. "No. Do not curse Padfoot." He then turned to Sirius, whom also had his wand raised. "No, you wont curse Moony. How old are you two anyway? Six?"  
  
"I think they must be, Harry," Andre said. "The only people I've ever seen argue like that was Jason and Kyra." He sighed. "Younger siblings are such a pain."  
  
They talked for a while, and then Sirius and Remus had to leave.  
  
Harry said goodbye, and Remus was the first to Floo away. Harry handed Sirius his mother's diary and watched as his godfather left as well.  
  
He and Andre discussed they day for a while, and then went to sleep.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Remus stumbled out of the fireplace and made his way over to his desk chair. He loved that chair. It was comfortable.  
  
A minute later Sirius staggered out and over to the desk. "Moony, I have something that you need to read. Sam sent it to Harry on his birthday."  
  
Remus blinked. "Sam as in my sister?"  
  
"Time delayed delivery," Sirius explained. He handed Remus the diary. "Read that and think about it for a few hours. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Remus watched Sirius walk from the room, obviously heading for bed. He then looked at the small black book in his hand, seeing the name written on the front. 'Lily Marie Evans-Lupin'. The 'Lupin' had obviously been added on after their wedding, but why hadn't she crossed it out, or replaced it with 'Potter'?  
  
He shrugged, opened the diary and began to read.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm horrified by the fact that this chapter is so much shorter than the last one. But it was either keep writing and post in a week after I murdered my writers block, or stop, post now and be attacked by people who hate cliffhangers.  
  
So, please review!  
  
~TAS 


	9. Sorry I Haven’t Written, Harry, But Ther...

I'm ba-ack! I know, it took ages! Blame my teachers. I was so busy with schoolwork, plot ideas flew out the window!  
  
But its okay, I'm back to my fic writing now!  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
Fate's Child ~ Thanks! Er, Petunia and Vernon are okay with it all because it's an AU and I felt like writing it this way...or, we can all pretend they got personality transplants when Lily and James died.  
  
shdurrani ~ Thank you!  
  
fang-gurlie ~ Thanks! I'll email you. Don't worry. Now, about that long review....*grin*  
  
AllAboutMe ~ Thanks! And tell your best friend no more sugar for you! Actually, scratch that, where's the fun in no sugar?  
  
takari4ever7 ~ Glad you like the story, and I'm sorry the chapter took so long.  
  
cricket ~ Sorry its not long...  
  
Naomi SilverWolf ~ *Backs away* didn't anyone ever tell you your happy dance is frightening? But you can be happy if you like.  
  
heavenly222 ~ Thanks, updated as soon as I could!  
  
SpikeXan ~ Thank you. I thought Sirius fainting was funny too. Remus's reaction really is a mystery.  
  
LittleShyGirl ~ I know that chappy wasn't as good, I think I was asleep when I wrote it.  
  
Fage of Hyren ~ Thanks. Ah bugger, you're dying again?! Surely I've told you to stop that by now? No? Well quit it! Anyway, I hope this chappy saved your life.  
  
Moony Lover ~ More about Sam and Sirius soon, and I don't know about Remus having a girl.  
  
Pinkdevil ~ The cat - Black, green eyes, small patches of sparse white fur on upper chest and stomach. *Sniff* Like my cat. She was hit by a car.  
  
LoonyLoopyLisa ~ Thanks! Nope, I didn't know it was on your favs list till you told me.  
  
Garnet433 ~ Thanks.  
  
Phoenix353 ~ Okay then. I'm guessing you want more maybe?  
  
Xirleb70 ~ Thanks. I love it when people tell me my work is brilliant, so you can repeat yourself all you like. And since you said please....  
  
Jakia ~ Yeah, Petty is a real pain to Harry in the books. And yeah, I am evil.  
  
frizzy ~ I will, thanks!  
  
lillie chan ~ Woah, calm is good! Thank ye.  
  
Dhiana ~ Thank you.  
  
SilverMoon ~ Your fav 'Harry Moony's your father' fic? You've read more? I've never been able to find one. Sniff.  
  
Ladybug Jess ~ Thanks. I liked Harry and his friends too. But then, I wrote it...  
  
In Silent Lucidity ~ Bloody hell! Knitting needles??? Needles??? Argh! I've already had two today! Hm, I'm allergic to knitting needles...  
  
amy ~ hope this makes you happy.  
  
person within the beast ~ Okay, I did!  
  
ChristinaLupin01442 ~ Yes, he will find out. Don't we all wanna know how he's taking it?  
  
Lady Maria ~ He'll find out about the werewolf thing soon. Thanks for reminding me about that, I forgot that he didn't know!  
  
devilish-angel6-9 ~ Thanks.  
  
momma-dar ~ I will then.  
  
LilyGinnyBlack ~ Thanks! You liked the cliffy? That's good, it was feeling unloved.  
  
SilverMoon ~ Yeah yeah, here's the next chapter. Are you done nagging me? *Grin*  
  
You people rule! Seriously!  
  
DISCLAIMER: What do you mean I don't own it?! Oh all right, I'll admit it! I blew up the science lab! Er, Mr Wilson? Why do you have to expel me? Oh, nope, don't own any Potter characters. Sorry.  
  
The Unknown and The Diaries  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Sirius was worried. Okay, so he hadn't really expected Remus to read the diary and immediately rush out and start a conversation with him, but it would be nice to at least know his friend hadn't had a heart attack and died.  
  
Remus had sealed the library door with every locking charm he knew, which was at least three times more than what Sirius knew.  
  
Harry was stressing as well, something Sirius knew only because a concerned Sonea had written to him, hoping to get some idea of Remus's reaction.  
  
Constantly pacing back and forth across the lounge room was making him dizzy, so he collapsed backwards into his favourite chair.  
  
It was only a week before Harry would be going to the Weasley's, and Sirius knew that he wanted some idea of how Remus was viewing this information before he left.  
  
"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of it before???"  
  
Amber raised her head and gave him an odd look.  
  
Sirius glared at her. "Just because I want to talk to myself, doesn't mean you can give me weird looks, my girl."  
  
The wolf just lowered her head back onto her paws.  
  
He smirked and stepped towards the fireplace. He took some Floo Powder, threw it into the fire, and called out the name of his destination.  
  
Amber watched him leave, wondering why it had taken the idiot so long to realize where he should be going.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Petunia didn't know what was going on. Harry was rarely leaving the house, and the other Raiders kept him company constantly, taking it in shifts, almost. One of them was always there.  
  
It was worrying. Normally, Harry was rarely there; as the Raiders preferred to spend their free time in the Void.  
  
She decided to do something about it, and there was only one thing she could think of. She just hoped that Hedwig would be prepared to deliver the letter for her.  
  
She sat down and began to write.  
  
'Dear Remus,  
  
I hope that Sirius doesn't get offended that I'm writing to you about this instead of him, but you've always struck me as the (slightly, at least) more mature one.  
  
I don't know exactly what to say, but I think there might be something wrong with Harry. He has hardly left the house since his birthday, and he's appetite has all but vanished.  
  
Doesn't sound like much, I know, but he usually eats a lot, and he and the other Raiders are normally rarely in their homes.  
  
His friends seem to be keeping a watch on him; at least one of them is here at all times.  
  
I also noticed that Ron and Hermione haven't written to him once all summer, barring his birthday, and I'm thinking that that may be a part of the problem.  
  
I really am very worried, and I hope you can help. Maybe talk to him, or send Sirius over.  
  
Petunia Dursley'  
  
She folded the letter, placing it in an envelope.  
  
Petunia was just wondering how she was going to get to Hedwig without alerting Harry to her plan, when she was startled by a snowy owl landing on her shoulder.  
  
She smiled. "Hello Hedwig. Harry was right, you really are a smart owl."  
  
Tying the note to Hedwig's leg, she spoke to the bird. "I daresay you know how to find Remus Lupin. Take this to him for me please, Hedwig."  
  
The owl hooted softly before swooping out the window.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Please Percy, I'm begging you!"  
  
"But why, Ron? You've got Pig, and Errol's not that old!"  
  
"Pig's taking a letter to Bill for Mum! He won't get back for days! And Errol can barely fly across the house! I need Hermes! Harry hasn't written all summer, and I'm worried! What if he can't come over next week? How are we supposed to know?"  
  
Percy sighed. "Fine then. You may borrow Hermes when he gets back."  
  
"Gets back?" Ron exclaimed. "Where is he?"  
  
"Taking a letter to a friend of mine."  
  
Ron sniggered. "Who? Your girlfriend?"  
  
"No, Oliver Wood."  
  
"Why are you writing to Oliver?" George asked, poking his head into Percy's room.  
  
Percy sighed. "Because, he's been my best friend since first year. You can't really expect me to have absolutely no contact with him, can you? You and Fred keep in touch with Lee, and Ron writes to Harry even though they're still in school."  
  
George blinked. "Okay then." He left, and they heard him trip on the stairs. "Ron! Fred! Ginny! Which one of you brats left a bloody Quaffle on the stairs???"  
  
"Wasn't me!" Ginny's voice yelled from her room.  
  
"Or me!" Fred added. "And who are you calling a brat! I'm a whole minute older than you!"  
  
Percy sniggered. "Did you leave it there, Ron?"  
  
His brother shook his head. "Nope. Maybe it was Charlie?"  
  
"And what would our Seeker brother be doing with a Quaffle? I thought a Snitch was more his style."  
  
"Then how did it get there?"  
  
Percy smiled mysteriously as he pushed Ron gently out of his room. "I don't know, maybe Mum has a secret Quidditch obsession?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Percy shut the door in his face.  
  
"Or maybe," the ex head boy murmured smugly to himself, "Someone left it there on purpose."  
  
Percy laughed outright when he heard Ron trip over the Quaffle Oliver had charmed and sent to him. He knew it was a good idea.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Andre, Sonea, Charly, Marc and Jess were sitting in the Void, wondering what they could do. Laurie and Brian were currently with Harry, and Angel had been grounded for throwing rotten tomatoes at Malcolm and Piers.  
  
Marc had told the others that Harry was going to become a werewolf, but none of them had had the chance to tell Harry. The truth was, none of them knew how to approach the subject at all.  
  
More than anything, they wanted Harry to talk to them, confide in them, but, (although they didn't know it) like his father, he had shut himself off.  
  
"How can we help if we don't even know if Remus has read the diary!" Charly suddenly exclaimed.  
  
The others were spared from answering by a large tawny owl, which flew in and landed in front of Sonea. She grinned. "Looks like Sirius finally replied to my letter."  
  
She began to read out loud for her friends' benefit.  
  
'Dear Sonea,  
  
I know how you feel! Remus locked himself in the library after reading Lily's diary, and I don't know how he's taking the news.  
  
I can't get in, because I don't know even half of the charms he used.  
  
I want to come and see Harry, but I think it would be a bad idea to leave Moony alone in the house. Last time someone did that, he nearly blew the place up. Sam never made that mistake again!  
  
Anyway, I need to ask you a favour. Remus has a wolf. Her name's Amber, and he's had her since Sam died. But during the school year we need somewhere for her to stay, because we're going to be teaching DADA at Hogwarts (Don't tell Harry - I want to surprise him!).  
  
Could you guys take care of her for me?  
  
Anyway, good luck prying Harry's feelings out into the open, and I'll try the same on Remus...as soon as I can get to him.  
  
Sirius'  
  
Jess grinned. "I adore wolves. All we need to do is make sure it's okay with out parents, and we can keep Amber here in the Void."  
  
Andre nodded. "Anyone against the idea?"  
  
There were no objections.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ron sat down at his desk, grabbing a self-inking quill and a piece of parchment. Even though he couldn't send the letter immediately, he could at least write it.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
Hi! I know, I haven't written since your birthday, and I'm really sorry, but there's a owl shortage around here or something.  
  
Mum borrowed Pig, and Errol's retired. I had to beg Percy to let me borrow Hermes. While I'm writing, he's still not back (Stupid owl).  
  
So how are you? Hermione's here, and we're both looking forward to seeing you. Sirius said he'd be here as well, at one point.  
  
Did you hear? They caught Pettigrew (Finally!) and Sirius is free! I certainly hope he's already told you, that was a week or so ago now!  
  
So, are you going to live with him and Remus? I know that they're staying together at the moment in Moon Manor. (That's Remus's family home - nearly the size of Malfoy Manor!)  
  
I'd better end this here, Mum's screaming at me to de-gnome the garden again. Those pesky things keep showing up! I'm tempted to see if there's a better method in one of Lockhart's books! (Yes, I'm desperate)  
  
Ron'  
  
"Ronald Weasley, get down here NOW!"  
  
Ron sighed. "At least she didn't use the middle name." He quickly ran downstairs before she did.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
*Ducks mysteriously flying objects such as fruit and pianos* Don't hurt me! I know its short, I know we didn't see anyone's reactions, but at least we saw some Weasleys and Sirius and PERCY WITH A MISCHIEVOUS STREAK!!! I always knew he had one.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Make me happy and press the pretty button.  
  
~TAS 


	10. Marc Has A Plan, While Percy, Oliver And...

I know, this chapter took AGES. But I was cursed with writers block on this story. I'll try to update quicker next time, I swear!  
  
shdurrani ~ Thank you!  
  
**MP** ~ You pressed the button, I am happy. Thanks!  
  
amy ~ We hear about Remy and Harry now. Sorry it took so long!  
  
ChristinaLupin01442 ~ I think the hiding away and brooding thing runs in the family!  
  
takari4ever7 ~ SO sorry for the wait! I'll never do it again!  
  
Molly Weasley85 ~ I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! *takes deep breath* I really truly am! *looks hopeful* Are you still going to email me the Moony is Harry's father fics?  
  
Cricket ~ Thanks!  
  
Lady Maria ~ glad you like it, sorry for the wait!  
  
Sabrina451 ~ Thank you!  
  
SlytherinAtHeart ~ Thank you!!  
  
Naomi SilverWolf ~ *Sigh* It's okay; I can ignore the happy dance. Really, I can. And I can put up with it. See? *is putting up with happy dance*  
  
Xirleb70 ~ Thank you so much, and I am so sorry that it took so long!  
  
Gabriela1 ~ Thank you. This chapter is longer!  
  
LoonyLoopyLisa ~ Maybe people buy the rotten veggies at the show if it's bad? *shrugs* Thanks, and sorry!  
  
Moony Lover ~ Don't worry, I'll email! Remy might get a girlfriend later, and I'm sure that there'll be a few conversations about Sam in the future - or even flashbacks with her in them. Amber might get important, and I don't THINK she's Sam.... I guess I wont know until later. But I'm pretty sure that Sam is dead.  
  
Hermione HP ~ I am so sorry about the wait! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Ivy Crane ~ Well, no....hey, I did say no! hah! Um, Moony is in this chapter, and reacting.  
  
Fate's Child ~ Argh! *Ducks those mysterious flying objects* Gah.....damn things. Anyway, yes the Ton-Tongue Toffee happened, but a little different. Harry got grounded next summer, Dudley got in a bit of trouble for straying off his diet, and Petunia, Dudley and Vernon never eat anything that Harry brings home at summer.  
  
Fox690 ~ Harry'll find out soon. Glad you like my Percy, I've always thought that he has a sense of humour hiding around somewhere. I've now been proved wrong, but I still like my Percy. I don't mind the Snape as Harry's father fics, but I've never read one with Remus - so I wrote one. Ramble all you want, if you want. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like the chapter!  
  
person within the beast ~ All right, I will!  
  
Smudged ~ Well, I'm glad you read and reviewed! I am so sorry that it took so long! And yes, the review was definitely long enough.  
  
PixiFire ~ I'm sorry. Breath! Glad you like!  
  
tnr ~ Okay!  
  
Sky ~ Thank you! Er, please put the knife down. I'm scared of sharp pointy objects that I don't have control of! *grin*  
  
Naomi SilverWolf ~ Oh, you want me to update? *laughs* Okay, I get the idea!  
  
Lanfear ~ Thank you!  
  
Lenai Riddle ~ *laughs* So, how many people did you trip on the car?  
  
pixyfairy120 ~ I am SOOOOO sorry that it took so long!!!  
  
A Bit of Old Parchment ~ Wow, thank you! And, interesting pen name!  
  
MarsMoonStar ~ Thanks!  
  
Dragon-Phoenix2 ~ Thank you! Remus and Harry'll talk next chapter, most likely.  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!  
  
And again, sorry about the wait!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The Unknown and The Diaries  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Marc, Jess, Charly, Andre and Sonea were still sitting in the Void. Well, except for Andre who was actually lying on the floor.  
  
"Right," Marc said suddenly. "I'm not taking this any more. I have a Plan."  
  
"Oh god, save us all," Jess said, grinning.  
  
"What's this brilliant idea then?" Andre asked.  
  
"We kidnap Harry, drag him here, and make him talk. We then try to help Sirius find someone to get Remus out of his library, get him to talk with someone, and then lock him in here with Harry."  
  
The others stared at him.  
  
"You know," Sonea said eventually. "That actually sounds doable."  
  
"So, writing to Sirius, then?" Charly asked. Jess handed Sonea a piece of paper and a pen. Luckily, the owl that had delivered Sirius's letter hadn't left.  
  
They got to work on the letter, to confirm their plan with him.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sirius fell out of the fireplace, and received a very odd look from the tabby cat sitting on the desk.  
  
He sighed and stood up. "Hello Minerva."  
  
The Transfiguration teacher transformed into her usual self. "And what are you doing here, Sirius?"  
  
"I need your help, Minerva." The worried expression on his face was enough to convince her that this had nothing to do with a prank.  
  
"What with?"  
  
"Remus has locked himself in the library, and I need to get in there. But I don't know all the spells he used. I was hoping that you'd help."  
  
"Why on earth would he do that?" she asked him in shock.  
  
He sighed again. "He's just found out a few really startling things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"That he's Harry's father."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Minerva, calm down!" Sirius yelped. "I only just found out too - "  
  
"Does Harry know?" she asked sharply.  
  
Sirius nodded. "He was the one who told me. Sam used a delayed delivery to send Harry Lily's diaries, and he found out. He told me, I fainted, and then I acted as messenger and gave them to Remus to read."  
  
"I see. You and I should get back to Moon Manor. I don't want him to blow something ELSE up."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Harry was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Brian's aunt had arrived for an unexpected visit, so his dad had rung and he'd left. Laurie was lying on the floor reading his Potions book.  
  
Amazingly, she thought it was fascinating, and he'd gotten help from her for homework assignments more than once.  
  
Both of them were preoccupied, and so they didn't notice the owl fly in the window until it hooted loudly, drawing his attention.  
  
"Hermes!" he exclaimed. Laurie glanced up, but went back to the book.  
  
Harry took the letter that Percy's owl was carrying and sat on his bed to read it.  
  
Once he was done, he grabbed a quill and parchment to write his reply. Glancing down on his way to the desk, he saw that Laurie was reading about Polyjuice Potions. "Having fun?" he asked.  
  
She looked up and grinned at him. "Defiantly. I can just imagine you turning into Goyle now, what with these illustrations."  
  
He shook his head and sat down to reply to Ron.  
  
'Dear Ron,  
  
It's okay; I've been a bit busy since my birthday anyway. I wouldn't have had time to reply.  
  
Yes, Sirius told me that he's free. He and Remus came to visit for my birthday. They were joking around, and Sirius was about to hex Remus when Remus ran out of the room. Sirius's spell hit Uncle Vernon. I'll never get that picture out of my head, my green-faced uncle. If only it had been Dudley.  
  
I don't know if I'll be living with them, neither mentioned it. I'm not worried.  
  
So, you and Mione having fun without me? I daresay Percy's keeping you on your toes - er, pretend I didn't mention that.  
  
If you're planning on consulting one of LOCKHART'S books, you MUST be desperate! My god, boy, but that's sad!  
  
Anyway, I'd better go now. See you soon,  
  
Harry'  
  
He folded the letter up and tied it to Hermes's leg. The owl flew out the window, and Harry flopped back onto his bed.  
  
"What did Ron have to say?" Laurie asked.  
  
"The usual. His mum's making him de-gnome the garden."  
  
"Sounds scintillating."  
  
"Don't use big words, Laurie, they're scary."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sirius and Minerva had just arrived back at Moon Manor when Sirius's owl Fuzzy swooped in and landed on his shoulder.  
  
He took the letter the owl had and unfolded it, Fuzzy taking off to find food and water.  
  
'Dear Sirius,  
  
Marc's come up with a plan. We'll need your help, of course, but I actually think it might work.  
  
We're going to drag Harry to the Void and make him talk. At the same time, you get someone to help you get into the library and talk to Remus.  
  
All going well with those stages, you bring Remus down here and we lock him and Harry in the Void together for an hour or so.  
  
There is another thing, though, that we haven't told Harry yet, nor you. Lily and Sam came up with a potion to stop a second-generation werewolf changing at the full moon. But it wears off about six months after their seventeenth birthday.  
  
To put it plainly, your godson is going to become a werewolf in late January.  
  
If you object to the plan, reply. Other than that, don't write to us until you're ready to bring Remus here. We'll reply and tell you whether Harry's talked.  
  
Also, we've talked to our parents, and they've agreed to let us keep Amber in the Void. So don't worry, she'll be fine with us!  
  
Take care,  
  
Sonea  
  
(Helped by Marc, Charly, Jess and Andre)'  
  
Sirius stared at the letter in horror. Harry being a werewolf was one thing that he hadn't considered - and Remus probably knew. He had the diaries, after all.  
  
Putting it out of his mind for a moment, he considered the plan. And deemed it worthy of the Marauders themselves.  
  
"Sirius? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked up. Obviously his distress had shown on his face. Wordlessly, he handed her the letter.  
  
"Oh my. This makes it even more important to talk some sense into your friend. I don't think he'd want Harry to go though the transformation on his own."  
  
"Of course not. And so you and I need to do a little curse breaking."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Remus had been sitting in his chair, staring silently at the wall when Hedwig flew into his library and landed on his desk.  
  
"Looking for Siri?" he asked her, removing the letter from her leg.  
  
To his surprise, it was written on paper rather than parchment, and was addressed to him.  
  
After reading Petunia's letter, Remus decided that he couldn't just sit in the library and mope. Not if it was affecting Harry that way.  
  
Though he wasn't really sure what he'd say, he knew he had to talk to Harry. His son.  
  
That was going to take a lot of getting used to. Harry wasn't James's son, but his. And Lily hadn't left him because she loved James. She'd still loved him.  
  
Remus turned to the door, determined to leave soon.  
  
He pulled out his wand, ready to start undoing charms, but didn't need to. Minerva and Sirius finished removing them at that point, and came into the room. He sat back in his chair and pocketed his wand.  
  
"Moony, you and I need to talk."  
  
Remus looked up, saw the resolute expression on both Sirius and Minerva's faces, and gulped. He had the feeling that talking to Harry was going to have to wait.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ron stumbled inside and slumped into a chair at the kitchen table. Fred and George followed suit.  
  
The three of them had spent half the day de-gnoming the garden, and they were exhausted.  
  
Hermione and Ginny came and sat down with them.  
  
"Does anyone else think that Percy's been acting odd lately?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron frowned. "Now that you mention it, yeah. He's nowhere near as, well, snobbish as he used to be."  
  
Fred nodded. "You know, George and I were working on one of our pranks yesterday, and Percy came over to see what we were doing."  
  
"He didn't tell us off," George continued. "He gave us a few suggestions on improving it though."  
  
"The weird thing is, it actually works better now," Fred finished.  
  
The others stared.  
  
"He...helped?" Hermione said slowly. "And it WORKED?"  
  
The twins nodded.  
  
"My god," Ginny muttered.  
  
"Too weird," Ron commented.  
  
"I think he's up to something," Hermione announced. "And once Harry gets here we're going to figure out what."  
  
"Why wait for Harry?" Fred asked.  
  
"Because, he's really good at finding out stuff like this," Ron told them.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Last year he even found out first when Dean began dating Lavender. And they were really secretive."  
  
"With any luck he can pry the truth out of Percy, then," George said. The others agreed.  
  
Everyone jumped when Hermes flew in the window and landed on Ron's shoulder. Ron grinned and took Harry's reply. Hermes disappeared off to Percy's room.  
  
Ron read Harry's letter silently, then looked up at the other four. "It seems that Harry already knows something we don't - listen to this: 'I daresay Percy's keeping you on your toes - er, pretend I didn't mention that.'"  
  
"Sounds a little suspicious to me," Fred remarked. "Reckon he knows what's going on?"  
  
"If you ask me," Ginny said. "Harry's in on whatever's got Percy so....well, nicer."  
  
"I don't know," Hermione protested. "It's not like Harry to keep something from Ron and I. I don't even know if he has any secrets."  
  
"Of course he does," Ron countered. "But he'd tell us if it had to do with Percy, surely."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Harry sighed in relief. He finally had some time to himself. He had no doubt that his friends were probably plotting, and talking about him, but if that was what it took to get some peace....  
  
He didn't want them to find out what he'd been doing, so it was a good thing that they were gone now. Laurie had taken his potions book, and left half an hour ago.  
  
There was a tapping at the window. He opened it to let the black own in.  
  
"Hello Mercury. What have you got for me?"  
  
The owl hooted and held out his leg. Harry untied the letter.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
Well, it's official! I'm now assistant to Madam Hooch at Hogwarts!  
  
Percy has to go for another interview with Dumbledore, but Hooch tells me that Percy's the most likely candidate for the position. It's a spot of luck that Binns decided to give up teaching; else we'd have a bit of trouble with the plans.  
  
Anyway, I'd better go. See you soon,  
  
Oliver'  
  
Harry grinned. As long as Percy got the History of Magic position, they'd be all set. Hopefully Sirius and Remus would agree to the plan when he wrote to them.  
  
Of course, that was only possible if Remus still wanted anything to do with him.  
  
He picked up a piece of paper and a quill, deciding to reply to Oliver.  
  
'Dear Oliver,  
  
Congrats! I knew you'd make it! I just hope Perce does too.  
  
You would not BELIEVE what has been going on here. Well, you probably would, but I'd have to tell you first. I'll wait until I see you in person.  
  
So, are you still single? Or have the girls decided to obsess over Keepers this season?  
  
See you soon,  
  
Harry'  
  
He gave Mercury the letter and watched the owl fly out the window.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Minerva walked forward and used her wand to tie Remus to his chair. "Sirius tells me that you've been hiding in here since Harry's birthday. What do you have to say for yourself?" she demanded.  
  
"Er, I'd like to be untied from this chair?" he tried.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, stepped out of the library and closed the door behind him. As far as he was concerned, Minerva was much better at this sort of thing than he was.  
  
"Try again, Remus."  
  
He sighed. "What do you want me to say, Minnie?"  
  
"How about why you haven't so much as tried to talk to Harry? He's your son, Remus. You can't just ignore him."  
  
"I just....I don't know. I'm scared. What if he wants nothing to do with me?"  
  
"If he wanted nothing to do with you, he'd have kept the information to himself, not told Sirius, or let you know, and pretend that it had never happened. He's probably as scared as you are, Remus." She smiled. "Just talk to him."  
  
He laughed. "Would you believe that I was just about to leave and do that when you two came in?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. So, d'you think I should go?"  
  
"Tomorrow, Remus. Get some sleep."  
  
"All right. Goodnight, Minnie. And thanks."  
  
"You're always welcome, dear. Goodnight."  
  
Minerva left.  
  
Remus stood up, turned the lights off and exited the library. "Padfoot?" he called. "Where'd you get to?"  
  
"I'm here!" Sirius yelled back. He skidded around the corner, covered from head to toe in honey and slipping on the floor.  
  
"What on earth have you been doing?" Remus asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Nothing much," his friend said innocently.  
  
Remus snorted. "As if Padfoot. Own up. If my Manor is destroyed, I'd like to know how you did it."  
  
"Oh, it wasn't much," Sirius dismissed. "I just doused Snape in honey when he came to deliver the Wolfsbane potion."  
  
Remus gave him a pained look. "Please tell me that you did it AFTER he gave you the potion."  
  
Sirius looked shocked. "Of course! What do you take me for, Moony?"  
  
"I'm not answering that question. Anyway, if you doused Snape, how did you get covered in honey?"  
  
Sirius blushed. "Well, Snape pulled his wand on me and transferred the honey from him to me." He went pale. "Oh god. That means I'm covered in Snape contaminated honey!"  
  
Remus was laughing too hard to be sympathetic.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Done!  
  
Next chapter up soon!  
  
Please review!  
  
~TAS 


End file.
